narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:ShonenChicoBoy/Naruto: Santa's Evil Reign RP
Santa’s Evil Reign ‘Tis the season to RP, and so-forth. I know several of you may already have some Christmas stories planned out, or maybe just want to do something seasonally related, so I am here to present a month-long RP project known as: Santa’s Evil Reign. (Mwah hah hah). Here’s the scoop: Story After severe over-use of Space-Time Ninjutsu, particularly by Minato Namikaze, several wrinkles occurred in the space-time continuum. Some of these pockets of warped space created wormholes that led to alternate universes, and from one of these wormholes emerged the legendary Santa Claus himself. He flew across the sky like a red omen in his sleigh heavy-laden with doom. Unbeknownst to all, he has secretly and unknowingly been possessed by the Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come, who has nefarious designs of World Domination and is using the former Harbinger of Cheer and Good Will as a Harbinger of Darkness and Evil!!! Santa’s dastardly plot is now to cast a Fake Infinite Tsukiyomi on the world; only instead of sucking chakra it creates a state of eternal winter. (It’s also not Genjutsu, just eternal winter, which is why it is called a Fake Inifinite Tsukiyomi, however the Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come is not concerned with nuance, and neither is Santa. In fact he quite enjoys being evil.) By creating an eternal state of winter Santa will be able to have Christmas all year long, which holds huge business prospects. As everyone knows, you can’t have Christmas every single day as Christmas would thus cease to be Christmas. Less importantly, if allowed to spread, the eternal winter will completely cover the earth, freezing all available surface water and weighing down the land itself with an immense burden of ice and snow. No more summer vacations, beaches, or even noodles, as famine and mass outbreaks of frostbite will result. People will be forced to buy Santa’s “presents” just to survive, meaning he will become both fabulously rich and immensely powerful. If something is not done Santa will completely destroy the world. It is up to you, brave Shinobi of the Ninja world, to put an end to his sinister scheme! But are you up to the challenge? Rules I want to keep things pretty simple here, so people are able to use who they want without too much restriction. That being said, if the scope of power gets too out of whack it’s not going to be fun for anyone, so please, exercise some restraint: :1. Only five Kage are allowed. One Kage from each of the five main Shinobi nations, as per canon. (Land of Fire, Wind, Earth, Lightning, and Water). This is not a first-come-first serve basis, but rather based on merit. Meaning me and one other judge will decide which of the applicants for Kage have the best article. What is a “best” article? It’s a reasonably detailed, sensical (meaning it makes sense according to canon, although some branching off is fine), and original. Keep in mind that this “application” process will only occur if there is more than five applicants for Kage. :2. Each participant is allowed a max of two characters, one Jounin and, another of any lower rank. (Or for those who have a Kage they may have one other Jounin or a lower-ranked Shinobi). Anything ranked above the level of a Jounin is allowed only via special exemption, which you will have to ask me or the other judge for with a detailed explanation on why Mr. OP-Pants is so special and should be allowed in the RP. Why the restrictions on rank? Because I want this to be as egalitarian as possible, meaning fair to all the participants. There may or may not be one-on-one battles, but this is the best way I could come up with to keep things interesting and suspenseful with minimum interference. :3. Other than that, the basic rules of RPing apply as usual: No God-modding, no extra-character information, no puppet-mastering, no auto-hitting, auto-cloning, or auto-dodging (not even on NPCS), and no ret-conning. Sometimes people make mistakes, however, in which case I or the other judge/GM will come to the person directly. If the same offense is repeated more than three times, you will be asked to leave the RP. Just don’t be a jerk, essentially, and you’ll be fine. Game Play There will be twelve stages (after the 12 Days of Christmas, of course) which I will post below as we “write up” to them. Why am I not telling you everything that we’ll be doing beforehand? Because that kills the suspense. Each new stage will present a different challenge, but your main goal is this: reach Santa’s lair and stop him before winter covers the entire world. The “snowline” travels at approximately 48km/h (30mph), which doesn’t seem that threatening, but it is fast enough to cover the entire earth in about 30 days. That may seem slow to you, but trust me: there will be other things to deal with besides just the snowline. First Stage: Operation Partridge in a Pear Tree Your characters will be called to an international council meeting where the new, emerging threat of Santa and his evil army will be discussed. This is where you will introduce your character, and also where the next stage will be set up. Second Stage: Operation Two Turtle Doves To be announced. Final Notes I am giving everyone about one week to submit their characters. Simply link to them below in the comments. Me and the other GM will do a quick check to make sure they are “Jounin-level”, (meaning no trying to sneak in Sage Mode, etc. please and thank you) and then you should be good to go. We will start officially on December 1st, 2015, GMT, and will go all the way until December 25th, 31st, or even January 6th (the last day of Epiphany) depending on how much time we need to complete the story. This RP will, hopefully, be pretty intensive. So if you aren’t around at least once every two days or so, you might be left in a lurch. That being said, good luck, and feel free to post any questions you might have in the comments below. Category:Blog posts